supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail
Mikhail is an ancient nephilim that was born somewhat before Lucifer's Rebellion. He is the son of the Archangel Michael and a human woman by the name of Janis. Mikhail was a brave and courageous warrior that won admiration from quite a few angels especially from Joseph of The Powers. He went on to fight on the side of Heaven against Lucifer and his forces when he rebelled against God. He ultimately met his end as he was fighting off enemy demons and nephilim, preventing them from trying to seize the Ark in the Deluge. Biography As Michael watched over humanity, per his father's will for the angels to love and care for humanity, he came across a human woman named Janis. He found her not only beautiful but saw that she had a healthy appreciation for his father's creations. He found himself drawn to Janis and made to watch over the area of where she lived more often than not until he revealed himself to her. As surprised as she was to come across one of God's angels, let alone Michael, she came to enjoy his presence. It soon became clear to the both of them that they had fallen in love. They continued to meet with each other and they soon consummated their relationship which resulted in Mikhail being conceived. His father had been present at his birth and used his grace to help Janis safely deliver him without any harm coming to his mother. The only ones who knew of Mikhail being the son of Michael other than his parents were God, Samael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Barbatos and Joseph. Growing up, his father Michael would often play tunes from a harp to either allow him to play more happily or cheer him up when he was feeling sad. He also discovered that he seemed to have abilities that he seemed to have inherited from his father. Mikhail became very intuned with his existence and quite proud of both his humanity and his angelic heritage. Although, Mikhail ran into the first obstacle of his existence when he found that he wasn't aging when he reached maturity but his mother was. He also saw that other people around him were also aging quite quickly over the years. Eventually, he watched as his mother died of old age while he still stayed young. He learned from his father that he could very well be young for quite a long time and would probably live a very long lifespan that expanded centuries. His father began to train him as a way to give purpose to his long life. Mikhail began to gradually throw himself into his training as he felt his purpose was in being a warrior and servant of Heaven like his father. However, this wasn't taken well by his uncle Lucifer. He began to grow bitter and jealous of how Michael was training Mikhail in a way that rivaled how his brother had taught and trained with him. Already bitter against God for his love over humans, he had seen that his brother had been 'lost' to them too and officially began to wage his war against Heaven. Mikhail learned that war had begun and he chose to side with his father and Heaven and fought against the forces of his rebelling uncle. Mikhail proved his worth in fighting against demons that tried to pester the humans that lived in his valley. The war spanned for years but Mikhail held up in his stance in fighting against Lucifer and his minions. His final battle was in protecting the Ark during the Deluge. Michael tried to arrange for Mikhail to have safety on board the Ark but there wasn't room for him and God wouldn't move to hold back the Deluge to give Mikhail time to find a way to endure the planetary wrath. Mikhail stayed to help in protecting the Ark so that Noah and all the passengers would be able to get to it and be safe from the incoming invaders that tried to go and steal it. Michael was going off to capture Samael with Gabriel but he moved to send Joseph to try and bring his son to Heaven for safety. The Ark was then attacked and Mikhail moved to fight off the demons, evil nephilim and hybrids that were coming to attack and steal it before the holy floodwaters could hit and kill them. Joseph moved to fly him to Heaven for his safety but Noah had caught the angel Dagiel trying to infiltrate the Ark and called for help. Mikhail had Joseph go for the renegade and forget about him. Mikhail fought with his fellow good nephilim and a few angels just as the waters hit them. The force of God's wrath killed him. After his demise, his father was made the new Ruler of Heaven and his first proclamation was that angels couldn't have children with humans. This was done because he was so brokenhearted that he wanted to make sure that no angel would suffer the same pain that he felt. When his father was sent to Lucifer's Cage, he had been tortured with the memory of his death, witnessed by Adam Milligan. Powers and Abilities Mikhail is a hybrid born from a human and the very first Archangel. As such he was very powerful, even by Nephilim standards. *'Invulnerability' - Mikhail was very resistant to most forms of pain that he received from physical injuries. *'Smiting' - He had the ability to slay demons inside the human vessels they possessed with his grace. *'Angel's Grace '- Mikhail was born with a strong degree of angelic grace. *'Teleportation' - Mikhail could disappear and reappear anywhere on Earth that he pleased to go. *'Telekinesis' - Mikhail can move objects with his mind. *'Longevity' - Mikhail was over 200 years old but still had the appearance of a young man. Before his death it was clear that he was capable of living for a long time. Trivia Mikhail's name means Gift from God. There is a common conception about angels that they sit on clouds and play with harps. It is revealed that it was his father Michael who was the origin of this as he had often perched up on trees or the roof of Mikhail's home and played a harp for his son. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid